


animal magnetism

by ladyofstarfall



Category: RWBY
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Relationships, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Mercenaries, Multi, Mutual Pining, NIKONG, Original Characters - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofstarfall/pseuds/ladyofstarfall
Summary: Deserts are known to be harsh, but sometimes that oasis in the distance is real.





	animal magnetism

* * *

 She's clingy in her sleep. Sun’s never been a big fan of cuddling, but came to appreciate Pyrrha holding onto him after spending the night together. He wakes up with her arms around him, face tucked away in his neck and their entire bodies coated in sweat.

“Damn...” he mutters, wondering if that's why their bedding was dank. She wasn't use to Vacuo’s heat like he was. The inn didn't even have proper AC, nothing but a metallic fan spinning slowly in clanky circles. Hating to wake her up, he gently untwined her arms from his torso and uses his tail to push himself back just a bit. He crawls from the bed with intent to shower. Stifling a yawn, he reaches for his discarded pants and pulls them on as he stands up.

As careful as Sun was, Pyrrha still stirs and lifts her head. He froze hearing her move behind him, jerking around to face her.

“Sun?” she mumbles as her hand feels the empty space, blood red hair sticking to her shoulders. She uses her hands to sit up and look around until finding him standing nearby.

Unexpectedly, his heart skips a beat looking at her. Might be the fact she's naked. Yeah pretty sure it was that.

“Dang. Thought you wouldn't wake up.” Even his tail was curling. Sun catches notice and slackens it before Pyrrha could see. This was getting way too comfortable for a one night stand.

“What're you doing? The sun isn't even up yet.” Pyrrha murmurs sleepily.

“Well this one is.” He cracks a smile at his lame joke.

To his inner delight, Pyrrha laughs a bit. “Point taken.”

Most girls tell me to shut it. “I really didn't mean to wake you. I was just gonna shower...” Sun jabs a thumb behind his shoulder towards the bathroom. “Looks

like you're not use to the heat.”

She feels her sweaty skin, then grimaces. “Oh no. Did I sweat too much?”

“Don’t worry about it. Stupid inn doesn't even have AC.” Sun waves it off.

Her green eyes narrow. “How are you not dying from this heat?”

“Born and raised remember?”

Pyrrha shakes get head. “I'm so sorry. Do you mind if I joined you?” She adds after a moment, sounding nervous.

“In the shower?” he croaks. As much as he wants to say yes, some part of the Faunus found it weird. Weird because they agreed it would only be one night and one night only.

She takes his hesitation as a no. “I-I thought you wouldn't mind if -” Pyrrha hesitates and doesn't finish.

Oh shit. “No, no! If you want to then it's cool! Totally cool don't worry!”

“Really?”

“Heck yeah.”

Five minutes later, they're standing in a cramped shower and doing their best not to touch. Sun’s counting cracks in the tile, unaware his tail is moving. It twines itself around Pyrrha’s waist, startling them both. Originally back to back, they turn around to stare awkwardly at another.

“Sun?” Pyrrha starts.

His eyes dart up. “Uh huh?”

“Your tail?”

Horrified, he jerks it back. “Oh shit sorry! Stupid thing has a mind of its own.” He turns back around.

“Are you alright?” He feels her eyes study him and this damn water should really be colder.

“Ahh... well...” he places a hand against the wall. “Just lost count of the cracks. Gotta start over ahaha...”

“Do I make you uncomfortable?”

What? “Course not, Pyrrha. I... just don't really see my one night stands stick around this long. I mean you're different because we know each other, right?”

She seems disappointed. “Would you like me to leave after this?”

He straightens up in alarm. “What? No! Didn't you say it was a little too early? I want you to stick around.”

Pyrrha shakes her head. “I was too forward wasn't I? I'm sorry. I may have overstepped boundaries last night. Just... seeing someone after so long felt nice.”

Her too? Sun faces her now, reaching out with both arms to touch the wall beside her head. She looks up at his sudden gesture.

“You see someone you know and it brings back a lot. I mean we barely knew one another back at Beacon but...” he stops. The water suddenly felt too cold.

“But you were lonely too?” Pyrrha finishes for him.

Sun hung his head. “You made me think of Blake.”

“You made me think of Jaune.”

They both become rigid. Green meets gray, and suddenly they understand. Broken hearts. Sleeping together just brought more heartache, and it's clear they haven't let go of the past. He watches droplets slide down her naked skin, her eyes drifting over his own body once or twice. He aches to touch her again but Sun doesn't think it’ll help. It’ll just sink them further into a hole neither can get out of.

“I should leave.” Pyrrha says quietly.

“Yeah.” His tail flicks uneasily.

She cups his face with both hands, and stands on tiptoes to peck his mouth. Then she's gone and the room is colder.

And his aching loneliness returns.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to Mike for the awesome summary


End file.
